<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And they would never be lonely again by nicole_kaiwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037329">And they would never be lonely again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_kaiwo/pseuds/nicole_kaiwo'>nicole_kaiwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tale of two stars. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blackinnon Week 2021, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_kaiwo/pseuds/nicole_kaiwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of Lasts</p><p>Day #7</p><p>AU<br/>Marlene survives and together with Sirius, they form their little family. Fluff!</p><p>PS Harry Potter belongs to JKR</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tale of two stars. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And they would never be lonely again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Marlene knew all too well what loneliness was.</p><p> </p><p>            When she was only five years old, her mother died of an incurable illness. After that, she moved in with her father to live with her grandparents.</p><p> </p><p>            Unfortunately, her father didn't have time for her, because he was too busy with his work. Marlene understood that, after all, as a healer he saved lives. Although sometimes she couldn't shake the feeling that he avoided her a bit too. It wasn't hard to guess why. Magnus McKinnon had taken his wife's death very badly, and Marlene was becoming more and more like her every day. So he often preferred to do overtime at the hospital rather than go home.</p><p> </p><p>            Marlene's grandfather, Orpheus, was equally rarely at home. True, he had given the chair of the hospital director to his eldest son, but he had no intention of retiring.</p><p> </p><p>            Therefore, Marlene, spent most of her childhood with her grandmother, Aurelia. Although it was often difficult for them to find any common interest due to the differences in generations. This was until Marlene discovered her passion for art. It was probably from her grandmother that she inherited her talent for painting and it was from her that she learned everything. She was able to bring a painting to life with magic even before she began her studies at Hogwarts. It was their shared secret.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Unfortunately, during her first year at Hogwarts, Marlena's grandmother passed away. And during the summer holidays a year before she graduated, her father, Magnus, also died.</p><p> </p><p>            Marlene felt that she was left completely alone. She had other family, of course, cousins, uncles, aunts and her grandfather. But even being in the same room with them, Marlene felt... alone.</p><p> </p><p>            Mostly she coped well with her loneliness. She was able to occupy herself with something to avoid thinking about it. Most often, drawing helped her.</p><p> </p><p>            But sometimes, when she went to bed, dark thoughts entered her head. Then she was most vulnerable to loneliness. Sometimes she would fall asleep with her face wet with tears and convinced that she would always be alone.</p><p> </p><p>            But fate decided otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>            The most arrogant, hot-tempered, and not at all as funny as he thought he was, wizard in the whole of Britain, had come into her life.</p><p> </p><p>            Sirius Black literally transformed Marlena's life. He made everything tastier, more colourful, more vivid and louder. She began to live her life with passion, not just day to day. She went through emotional roller coasters with him. And she bit through his shell like a squirrel through a particularly hard nut.</p><p> </p><p>            Thanks to Sirius, she no longer felt lonely.</p><p> </p><p>            Their relationship wasn't perfect, of course. They often argued and hurt each other. They could be cruel to each other, though never as much as the world around them.</p><p> </p><p>            The war took a lot away from them, family, friends, freedom and years together.</p><p> </p><p>            They were separated for fifteen years.</p><p> </p><p>            When Marlene was convinced that she was alone again, she found out that she was pregnant. Almost nine months later, their first daughter Minerva Euphemia Black was born.</p><p> </p><p>            When, years later, Sirius met his daughter, he cried like a baby. For him, those fifteen years were even harder because he was left completely alone. Not to mention his time spent in Azkaban, for a crime he didn't commit.</p><p> </p><p>            When their little family reunited that day, they knew they would never let them be separated again.</p><p> </p><p>            Sirius proposed to her the next morning. And although, Marlene hadn't expected it at all, she didn't even need a second to think about it. And she never regretted her quick decision either.</p><p> </p><p>            The wedding took place less than two weeks later. There was no reason for them to wait any longer with it. Rosalie and Mini were their witnesses. And although it was actually just a formality for them, they finally vowed to love each other forever.</p><p> </p><p>            The first few years of their marriage passed very quietly. Sirius was getting used to the new world he was living in and getting to know his daughter better. He was very surprised at how much Mini resembled him. Not just in appearance, but in character as well. Mini always knew how to get herself into trouble. But Sirius was always running to her rescue. Marlene didn't doubt his parenting skills, but how well he found himself so suddenly in this new role was beyond her wildest expectations.</p><p> </p><p>            Things really started to get interesting when Mini became seriously interested in boys.</p><p> </p><p>            Sirius took it very badly, because in his opinion, no boy deserved his daughter. Marlene watched with a smile as her husband became hysterical and came up with more and more plans on how to chase away their daughter's boyfriend candidates.\\    Marlene didn't interfere. She knew that without James, Sirius' plans weren't very dangerous, and without Remus, they didn't stand much chance of being effective either. Nevertheless, Sirius was able to scare most of the boys away by mentioning, casually of course, how he had managed to escape from Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>            Until there was one who was not frightened off by this story.</p><p> </p><p>            And all of Sirius's subsequent plans to get rid of this amante were also unsuccessful. In the end, Black had to accept defeat and accept his daughter's relationship.</p><p> </p><p>            Still, with a heavy heart, he agreed to give his blessing when that man came to ask him for Mini's hand.</p><p> </p><p>            Marlene understood him. She too feared the void their daughter would leave by starting a family of her own. However, she knew that Sirius and their daughter would always be there for her.</p><p> </p><p>            In addition, during her wedding preparations, she had discovered something... exciting.</p><p> </p><p>            She was pregnant again. This time with twins.</p><p> </p><p>            Marcus James Black and Selene Aurelia Black had joined their family, turning everything upside down.</p><p> </p><p>            This time Sirius was able to be there for his children from the very beginning. And Marlene had no scruples about sending him to change nappies whenever possible. After all, with twins it was twice as much work.</p><p> </p><p>            And without even knowing when, the twins grew out of their nappies and became teenagers. Marcus inherited Marlena's gift of clairvoyance, and Selene became an animagus like her Sirius and transformed into a black cat. Also, like their older sister, they both knew where to find trouble. And when they met James Potter and Alastor Lupin, they took the term 'trouble' to a whole new level.</p><p> </p><p>            Even before the twins grew up, their first granddaughter appeared.</p><p> </p><p>            Years went by and their initially small family continued to grow.</p><p> </p><p>            As she watched them all, she knew that neither she nor Sirius would ever be lonely again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>